Father Of My Child
by Crox'Ox
Summary: Re - Write Of Father Of My Child. R


**Random Taang One-Shot I Feel Like Writing... Set In Modern Day... **

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three years, three years since the new boy Aang, caught out that Mr. Ozai was drug dealing. Mr. Ozai and his daughter Azula had been sent to jail and out little town was clean again. That was until a few months before the fourth year of peace, Azula's sentence was over, and our town slowly but surely was going back into the dark times. Then on the 2nd of July 2008 Mr. Ozai escaped, and by escaped I mean was broken out of prison and Zuko had got a new found scar... Coincidence I think not (A.N I just had to put that in)

"Come on, Aang! Do you want to be kidnapped!" yelled Toph from the other end of the dark ally way with barley a street lamp for light. Aang turned the corner of the ally way his hood up and he stuffed his cold hands in his pockets.

"If we run it will be suspicious!" he whispered harshly when he reached her.

"Well we wouldn't have to run if we would have left when we were supposed to" Toph said also putting her hood up, mostly to defend herself against the cold.

"Hey! That was your fault! I did want to leave" Aang said suppressing the memory of why they stayed at there friends house in the first place, this brought a smile to his face.

"What, you didn't enjoy it" Toph said slightly smirking "A few weeks ago being late wouldn't have mattered" her smile faded. Aang slung an arm over her shoulders and brought her closer. "I know, but it was worth it" he kissed the side of her forehead. Toph elbowed him in the side as they turned the corner into an abandoned street, the lamppost bulbs had been smashed and the only source of light was a car on fire in the distance.

"Can you see anyone?" asked Aang his nerves kicking in.

Toph snorted "You would have thought you would of remembered by now, and stop being a wuss who would be stupid enough to attack in a public street"

"I'm not a wuss! And it's happened before" Aang said folding his arms.

"Are you sure" someone said from behind them. Toph and Aang froze. It was Azula. "Now this is a little reunion I have been waiting for" a sinister smile crossing her face as she reached inside her coat pocket.

"Aw, your happy to see us" Toph said turning around and stepping forward. Aang grabbed her wrist. She turned back to 'look' at him and he shook his head. Azula lunged forward towards Toph and pushed her to the floor, Toph started whimpering and shouting. "Get off of me!" she cried again "Your hurting me!"

"Thats the general idea!" Azula smirked, reaching again into her coat pocket once again, but this time pulling out a pistol. She looked at it, then and both Aang's and Toph faces filled with fear. "Pay back's a bitch, isn't it" she smiled evilly again before pinning Toph to the ground and aiming the gun at her head.

"NO!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We now pronounce you guilty of the murder of Azula Agni" the judge said. "You will serve up to 20 years in prison for the crime you have committed"

"What!" Aang shouted from the box. "That's messed up, you should be glad she's dead anyway, three quarters of the murders in the town are caused by her anyway!"

The judge looked at Aang disapprovingly. "Do you not feel any remorse for the deed you have done?" the judge asked. Aang was shocked by the judge's question. He looked at Toph, who slowly nodded a yes, knowing that the judge would get angryer. He looked away from her and back to the judge.

"No" he answered simply.

"Very well" the judge looked over at the jury before saying "For that statement, we know will sentence you to _lifetime _in prison"

Aang's face dropped and he started protesting as the security gaurds pulled him away. He looked back at Toph, for probably the last time of his life, and noticed she was crying, Toph never cries. This made him start to cry aswell. 'I love you' he mouthed to her when she looked his way. She nodded and watched as he was draged through the doors, and started to cry harder. She then slid her hand down to her stomach and rested it on it.

The boy who saved me, the boy i love, the father of my child.

Taken away from me forever...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**R&R Ppl, Re- write of my other story...**


End file.
